It is known to affix to a product a card which has therethrough an aperture for passing a hook from a display rack. The card is thus employed for supporting a product from a display rack such as a display rack utilized in a retail store. Such cards are employed with a multitude of products. A substantial number of the products that are retailed from display racks utilize such cards.
Such a card provides rigidity so that the hook does not expand the aperture, under the weight of the product, through to an edge such that the product falls from the display. For example, it is common to affix such a card to an otherwise easily tearable cellophane bag containing a product, or to employ such a card to support heavy items such as batteries from a display rack.
Such a card can also be employed to provide a surface on which information concerning the product can be placed. This information can include, for example, the name of the product, weight or quantity of product, or price information.
It is also known to sell products in quantities at per unit prices that are lower than if a single unit of a product is purchased.